wotfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Old Tongue words
This is a list of Old Tongue words and their meanings. A *a : of *aan : one *a’dam''a’dam'', the leash used one damane, is probably a contraction of an’damane, meaning ‘of those who are leashed’ : leash that binds damane. [lit. of those who must be leashed.] *andi : cube *ansoen : lies; loosely fiction *aes : all *aethan : shields *aiel : dedicated *ain : is *akein : swallow *al : the *al’ : son of or lord *alantin : brother *aldieb : westwind *algai : fighter *alin : west *allein : man *allen : hill *aman : dragon *an : of *aran : left; left-handed; of the left *asa : you *asha’man''asha’man'' is likely a contraction of Ashan’d’aman, ‘swords of the dragon’; thus, the connotation of being a guardian of truth and justice would be a cultural thing. The term may originally have referred to the Hundred Companions. : guardian (of truth and justice) *ashan : sword *ashandarei : sword-spear scimitar? *aso : it *atha : person [normally used atha’an : people, folk] *aven : call *avende : tree *avendesora : tree of life *a’vron : watcher *ay : daughter of *ayende : release; freedom B *baijan : attack *bekkar : blood *be’lal : envious ? C *ca : do *cab : free *caba : horse *caba’drin : cavalry *caballein : free man *cadin’sor : work clothes *cair : gold *cal : red *calichniye : welcome *car : chief *carai: honour *carneira : first (love) *cha : talon *chalinda : sweet girl *con : banner *concion : summon *cor : night *corenne : return *cour : trap *cova : owner *covale : property *cyndane : last chance D *d’ : of *da : one who is; those who are *da’covale : slave [lit. one who is property] *da’es daemar''da’es daemar'': One translation is ‘game of games.’ However, it is a well known fact that in the Old Tongue, words have variable meanings. It is possible that the same game was used for game as for plot; thus, another possible translation is ‘game of plots’. However, this word may specifically have referred to games of strategy and cunning, such as sha’ra or stones. These games certainly have a similar foundation of Da’es daemar. : Great game; game of games. *daghain : fear *damane : one who is leashed *dai shan : battle lord *daishar : glory *dal : bowl *dar : sister; also denotes feminine aspects *darei : spear spear? *dazar : eagle *der : master (trainer, animal handler) *deyenieye : majesty *dieb : wind *din : brother; also denotes masculine aspects *diynen : sounder (of a horn) *do : over *domashita : warms *domorakoshi : language *doon : black *donde : to ride *dor : red *dovienya : luck *dovie'andi : dice *drelle : river *drin : soldiers *duadhe : water *duente : holds *dyu : by E *e : and *en : of the *ellisande : rose of the sun *era : blue F *faile : falcon *farThe phrase Far X Y seems to translate as Y of the X. : (plural) of the. *fear : night G *gai : battle *gaidin : warder (lit brother of battle) *gavane : what H *hailene : forerunners; those who come before *hama : mountain *har : hand *hei : always I *imsoen : truth; loosely non-fiction *inde : no; not *iro : we *isain : is *isha : betrayer J *jeade’en : true finder *jenn : true true among imposters *ji : honour K *kardon : artichoke? *kiserai : glory *kiseran : builder *ko’di : unagi *kodome : here L *la : daughter *logoth : waiting place *los : (verb) advance *lyet : come M *maFor example, Mashadar’s name may mean ‘Shadow of the Shadow,’ while mashiara means ‘heart of my heart’; this meaning was later interpreted as ‘true love.’ : (prefix) ultimate form, quintessence, or deepest essence *mael : hope *mahdi : seeker *mai : maiden *man : sharp edge? *mandarb : blade *mane : leash; leashed *manetheren : mountain home *manshima : sword *maral’ailen : web? *marath : must *mera : lacking; without *m'hael: leader *mi, mia : my *miere : ocean; loosely waves *misain : am *moghedien : spider *morat : (animal) handler *moridin : death; loosely the grave *mosiev : downcast *m’taal : stone *muad : foot *muad’drinmuad'drin was probably a new word during the War of the Shadow, because there had been no traces of war left in the Age of Legends. Other words such as battle, sword, spear, etc. were probably new as well. : infantry *muaghde : meat N *nai : knife *nar’baha : fool box *niende : lost *ninte, ninto : your *no : me *nor : cutter, slicer *no’ri : go board game *nosane : speak O *ordeith : wormwood *osan : left; of the left *osen : east P *pas : none *purvene : horn R *rahien : dawn *rhadiem : prepare *rhyagelle : those who come home S *sa : in *sag : time *sai : True Source *sam : destroyer *se : themselves *sei : eyes *seia : eyes *seiera : blue eyes *semirhage : lady of pain? *sene : as, like *seren : stubborn *shadar : shadow *shae : dog *Shaidar : shadow, darkness conscious entity *shaiel : she who is dedicated *shain : peace; peaceful *shan : lord? *shar : blood *shatayan : chatelaine *shen : band (of people) *shoufa : dustveil *siswai : spear *soe’feia : truth speaker *so’jhin : a height among lowness; loosely both sky and valley *sora : life *sorda : rat *sorei : runner *souvra : mind *sovin : knife *sovya : another *su : son *sul''sul’dam'' is likely a contraction of sul’damane, ‘controller of those who are leashed.’ : controller *sur : daughter *sul’dam : damane controller *sursa : chopsticks T *ta : destiny *tar : tower *tarmon : final? *tai : true *tel’aran’rhiod : unseen world; world of dreams *ti, tia : to *t’ingshen : treebrother *t’mat : tomato *toh : obligation *tsang : despised *tovya : roll (dice) *tsorovan : storm *tua : travel V *vadin : bar, barrier *val : guard *valdar : guardian *vron : watcher W *wansho : builders Y *ye : I Z Notes *from: all the books in the Wheel of Time series Category:Old Tongue Category:Glossary